


Fancy Meeting You Here

by redeem147



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adric discovers that bowties are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Meeting You Here

He wondered were they'd all gone. The Doctor had left him with Nyssa and Tegan in the marketplace, telling them that they weren't invited to the dig, but feel free to explore, then pointed directly to Adric, “But don't get into any trouble.” Nyssa and Tegan had abandonned him to go off shopping together shortly after the Doctor and Lord Carnarvon had retreated into the distance.

Adric wondered how the Doctor could stand the Egyptian heat in his coat and long scarf. Adric could barely stand it in this suit. And this thing around his neck... He had wanted to wear his yellow tunic but the girls had only laughed. “You'd stick out like a sore thumb,” Tegan had said, and Adric wondered what that sore thumbs had to do with clothing. But he'd worn the beastly thing anyway.

“Bowties are cool.” A tall man leaned against the side of the stall, his arms folded against his chest.

Adric pulled against his tie. “I don't think so.”

“No, really, it suits you.” The man stepped towards him. “You look hot.”

“I feel hot.” Adric tugged off his jacket. “Maybe this will help.”

“It doesn't hurt.” The man thrust out his hand and grasped Adric's, pumping it in a handshake. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Adric.” The young man thought he should pull his hand away, as he this was apparently the norm, but Jack didn't let go. Perhaps this was the custom in Egypt. Adric found he didn't mind, but the already hot temperature seemed just that much warmer.

“So, Adric, can I buy you a drink?” Jack put his arm across the smaller man's shoulder and started to walk with him. “Your place or mine?”

**

The colour bleached away from Jack's face as Adric led him to the Tardis. As he stood, mouth gaping, Adric opened the door with his key. “Don't be too surprised when you look inside. It's...”

“Bigger on the inside.” Jack looked at the white roundels on the wall, the crystal column going up and down in the middle of the console. “This is different.”

Adric nodded. “It's not like a house. Or even a spaceship. It's a Tardis, and it travels through time and space.”

“You know what?” Jack leaned down and whispered in Adric's ear, “So do I.” He wandered around the console room, checking out the surroundings, running is finger around a roundel, “So, where's the Doctor?”

“You know the Doctor?” Adric asked with surprise.

“Know him? We're old friends.” He looked closer at the console. “Or, we will be. Tell me about him. How's he looking these days?”

“Looking?” Adric shrugged. “Tall, curly hair, funny teeth...”

Jack cut him off. “Ah. I think I'd better be going. Probably not a good idea to run into him then. Yet. You know.”

Adric didn't. “The Doctor will be gone all day. Perhaps overnight.”

“Really?” Jack smiled.

“But the girls will probably be back soon.”

Jack's smile grew wider. “Really.” He wrapped his arm around Adric's shoulder, leading him towards the Tardis corridors. “How about a quick tour while we wait?”

**

The stopped in front of an open door. “That's funny,” Adric said. “It's always been closed before.

“Maybe the Tardis wants us to go inside.” He took Adric's hand and led him in. They were struck by a great sense of calm. Blissful peace. Afterglow. “I think this is a zero room,” he said. “I've heard of them, but I've never been in one.”

“It's quite nice,” Adric said, smiling. Jack was standing very close. He didn't mind.

“Quite.” Jack bent down his head and caught Adric's mouth with his. The young man didn't pull away. In fact, he wrapped his arms around Jack's muscular body and pulled closer.

Jack kissed his chin. His throat. Leaving the bow tie in place, he undid Adric's shirt and lifted up his vest, dropping little kisses all the way down his chest, his abdomen. When he got to the waistband of his trousers, he halted. “Have you ever been with anyone before, Adric?” he asked.

“Of course. Lots of times.”

“Uh huh. Sure you have.” He unbuttoned the top button, stopping first to lick at Adric's navel before undoing the next.

**

They were naked in the console room, Adric's hands braced against one of the six sides when the girls walked in. Tegan raised a shocked eyebrow. Nyssa looked like she was going to be ill.

“Hello ladies,” Jack smiled, his most charming smile. “We've been waiting for you.”

**

Jack was gone long before the Doctor arrived back. His trio of companions never spoke of the incident again.

The Doctor, being rather oblivious to such things, never noticed the odd looks that Nyssa and Adric sometimes gave each other over breakfast.


End file.
